Reef And That Evil Totem
Reef finds a tiny Haida totem near a waterfall, which he turns into a talisman-like necklace. But when it turns out unlucky he must get rid of it. Meanwhile Lo must handle watching over some of the hotel kids. Summary Johnny, Reef and Broseph go to the Office to find that there are no waves going on. They try to do other stuff then decide to cliff dive off the Office's waterfall. On the way up Reef tells the guys about what happened with him and Fin on the 'deserted island'. Apparently they had another fight but Reef thinks it will cool down. The decide to race to the top of the waterfall, but end up falling into a hole at the top. Reef finds a Haida totem in it and thinks it is luck. However he drops it in the waterfall and this makes Johnny believe that it is a sign. But the boys jump off the cliff into the waterfall and Reef finds his totem. While both Broseph and Johnny have a wedgie from the jump, Reef does not get one, this makes him keep the totem as a necklace. He pulls out his swimming trunk's draw string and threads it through the totem's eys, tying it around his neck. At the restruant Bummer asks Kelly to spare a server to look after some guests' kids. Hating Lo, Kelly picks her to go. Lo is given two young sisters and the Mareven boys. Not knowing what she should do, Lo runs back to the dining room and asks for Emma's advice. Emma suggests she take them to the beach. However the kids aren't really sure what to do, so Lo gets the kids something to drink on the beach. At the beach, Fin and Reef meet up. Fin compliments Reef on the totem necklace which makes Reef want to keep it forever. However the Kahuna notices the necklace and is immediately concerned, asking Reef where he got it from. He tells Reef that if anyone takes something from the Office, they will be cursed for eternity. The last guy who took something from the waterfall lost his legs to a shark. Reef doesn't believe him but soon after his swimming trunks fall down. While he doesn't even notice, George does and snaps a cellphone picture. The Kahuna points this out as the curse at work, but Reef says it's only because he removed the draw string. Meanwhile Lo builds a sand castle. But the Marven twins destroy it. When Lo is about to yell at them she notices a cute guy she saw before and acts sweet to the kids. The boys decide to bury Lo in the sand, which Lo is willing to let them do until the boys leave her there and the girls refuse to help her. Lo asks for her phone but one of the girls will only give it to her if she can have Lo's new purse. Lo is dismayed, as she had saved up two week's worth of tips to buy it, but agrees in frustration. When Reef is surfing he breaks his surfboard in two. The Kahuna is persistant that it is the totem but Reef still refuses to believe it, even after a crab pinches his toe! Emma comes to Lo's aid yet again and pulls her out of the sand. Emma then suggests that she take them to the pool, which she does. While in the bathroom, the hot water knob on the bathroom sink breaks off in Reef's hand. He tries to cover the water shooting out with his hands, but it squirts out into his eyes, making him fall to the floor in pain. Bummer open the door and gives him a strike. At the pool the boys cause chaos, one of the girls goes against her mom's diet, and the other goes shopping at the gift shop which she wasn't allowed to do. Bummer then tells Lo to take the kids away from the pool area -- NOW. At the beach Reef is waxing his new surfboard when a fork falls from a plane flying overhead and spikes itself into his board. He dismisses it as a one-in-a-million chance, and as he gets up and heads to the water, three more forks land where he was sitting. Then another crab pinches him, making him drop his board and fall, face planting into the board. Both the Kahuna and Brospeh try to get him to ditch the totem but he thinks they will take it and sell it, so he still keeps it. He steps on the end of his board still on the ground, and it whips up and whacks the left side of his face. Reef, now sporting a black left eye, comes across Fin as she is talking with the Snack Shack guy on shift by the pool, sharing something on her cellphone. It turns out she has George's cell picture of Reef naked from before, much to his embarrassment. The Snack Shack guy points out that all the employees were sent the picture. This is the last straw: Reef is now convinced that the curse is real and yanks the totem off. He then decides to sell it to George for five bucks. Lo then calls Fin to ask for her advice, while the kids decide on horseplay in a nearby fountain. Fin points out that she's just as bad with kids as she is, but Lo presses her; Emma has ran out of ideas. Fin then states that a change of locations is always good. Reef and Broseph are relaxing back at the Staff dorms and the Kahuna asks if Reef brough the totem back. Reef tells the Kahuna that he sold it to George. The Kahuna then says that the person who took it must return it or they will be cursed forever. Reef immediately goes to find George... but not before he runs head-first into a porch support beam. By the pool, the Snack Shack guy tell them he hasn't seen George lately, but mention that Reef's picture is now up on the employee blog. The seagull also gets a shot in by dive-bombing Reef's head. Lo decides to treat the kids like grown ups so they will behave like grown ups by taking them into town, but on the tour bus they still are misbehaving. Broseph and Reef (his head now bandaged) try to spot George at the golf course, where Reef gets hit in the head with a golf ball. When in town Lo gets distracted and does some shopping, trying on some new bikinis. But the kids kids are bored of shopping, and when they tell Lo this, she tells them to wait outside the store. Reef and Broseph now recruit Fin's help with the search for George, and she takes them up to the penthouse. The guys are impressed, and she tells them not to touch anything, especially Reef. Broseph brings down the flat screen tv, which Reef realizes is a 92" plasma HD tv, but didn't know they existed. He happily nuzzles the tv, only to have it break off its mount and the horrified Fin and Broseph run off, while Reef stands frozen in shock. The kids are still waiting outside the store for Lo, bored out of their minds. They convince the Kahuna that Lo said to take them back to the hotel, and that Lo will catch up wth them. Lo exits the store only moments later after the tour bus leaves, only to find that the kids are gone. Franticly she looks for them but she calls Johnny and admits that she can't find them. She has Johnny round up the kids' parents and she will tell them she lost their kids. Reef and Broseph find George but George refuses to give up the necklace. So they use force to bring him to the Office while he is rolled up in a towel. They arrive during a thunderstorm and Reef explains they're at the top of a waterfall: either George gives him the totem to throw over the waterfall, or he can just throw George off instead. George hands the totem outside the towel, Reef goes to throw it over the waterfall, and can see a flash of green in the eyes, caused by a lighting bolt. He throws it over and the curse is lifted after it hits the water at the bottom. Broseph and Reef take the rolled-up George back to the hotel themselves, otherwise he'll see the Office. Lo is about to tell the parents what happened with Bummer and Johnny standing behind them, but the kids show up from behind the lobby fountain and say that they had a good time with Lo. Johnny breathes a sigh of relief for Lo. The parents are happy and the mothers each give Lo a large tip. Bummer is impressed with how things turned out, and decides to make Lo the permanent hotel child sitter. She thanks the kids for not getting her in trouble by buying them fried dough pastries and then has an idea of what to do with them tomorrow, by taking them to learn how to surf so afterwards they are too tired for chaos. The kids love it and show their affection for Lo by group tackling her to the sand. Reef and Fin go surfing and talk about the totem. Underneath them from below, you can see the totem as it drifts past them, the eyes flashing as it passes through the sunlight. Trivia *We find out that the other Marevn twin's name is Mark. *We see that when it comes to buying new stuff, Mr. Ridgemount was serious when he said Lo would be cut off from her credit cards. Lo saved up her tips in order to buy a new purse she wanted. *Reef's surfboard gets snapped in two and he has to get a new one. It is white with red on it. *Lo is given a new job, as the resort's child sitter. It remains to be seen if this will be continued in the next episode. *This is the second time that Bummer has given an employee's job to someone else because the first person couldn't work for medical reasons. The first time was in Hang 9 when he gave Reef's job to Fin. *The fried dough pastry that Lo buys for the kids at the end are a reference to "BeaverTails" by BeaverTails Canada Inc. The storefront and red wrappers are all similar to BeaverTails. The store's sign has no words, but a simple picture: a rather cute beaver that is chewing, with bites taken out of it's own tail. There are currently four BeaverTails stores in BC. U.S. President Barack Obama is known to have developed a fondness for BeaverTails, so much so that there is a variation by BeaverTails Canada named the "Obama Tail" in his honor. Goofs *When Reef gets out of the bottom of the waterfall after retrieving the totem, he is wearing his regular necklace, but in the next shot it has disappeared. *When the Kahuna is driving Lo and the kids to town in the tour bus, the voice of an angry bus driver is added, shouting for the kids to settle down and behave. It is clearly not the Kahuna's voice or temperament. *At the golf course, Reef's head is already bandaged before he is nailed by the golf ball. There is no reason shown or mentioned why his head is wrapped after the time the seagull bombed him at the pool area. It's possible the animators jumped the gun in adding that detail. *When Reef and Broseph take George to the Office, George shows he has no idea what the Office is. However in Waves of Cheese he is at the Office with Grommet. Category:Episodes